Is It Worth Crying
by TheIndianMuggle
Summary: What was Ron thinking when he got his prefect badge? From Ron's POV. What would've happened if Molly never showed up while Hermione was 'trying' to congratulate Ron? A bit-dramatic. Read and Review.


This is my 2nd try at writing. It is from Ron's POV when he got the prefect badge before his 5th year. Some actions will be similar to what JKR wrote but some will be different.**What would've been Ron's reaction if Molly never showed up?**

**I edited it to make it more presentable.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.  
**

And please, **REVIEW.**

* * *

_**Is It Worth Crying?**_

* * *

Prefect Badge?

In his letter?

He's shocked beyond point when he came to know that Harry hadn't been made prefect, but what he was feeling now couldn't be explained.

He was a prefect?

How?

Better. Why?

He's mediocre student... but so was Harry!

But Harry got O in defense. They do consider grades while choosing prefects, don't they?

Above all, Harry is the-Boy-Who-Lived!

A loud gasp brought him, Ron Weasley, out of his the train of thoughts.

He jerked his head to the source of gasp, to George, who snatched the letter from his hand.

George was now staring at the badge as if checking it's real or not.

He glanced at badge, then at Ron and finally at his twin who seemed to be copying what George was doing.

Ron turned his head to Harry. He could've sworn that he saw jealousy evident on his face before he broke into smile, _a forced smile_.

"This can't be possible." Fred was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah, we all assumed that it would be you, Harry." replied his twin.

_**'Me too'**_, Ron thought to himself.

"We thought Dumbledore is bound to choose you", Fred continued talking still staring at Harry.

"Ickle Ronnie being prefect-"

"-it's kind of-"

"-UNEXPECTED", both finished together.

Ron rarely paid attention to what twins thought about him, but he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt.

Harry took the badge from his hand, perhaps to make sure it's genuine.

Suddenly the door flew open and Hermione entered with a envelope in her hand.

Ron was too occupied in himself, that it hadn't occurred to him that there was a girl-prefect too... Hermione.

"Did you- did you get-"

She looked at Harry's hand and shrieked.

"I knew it! Me too Harry, Me too!"

That's it! She's thinking that Harry's prefect. Well no surprises there. She never considered me as someone who could achieve anything.

But; it hurt him to no end.

"No, It's Ron, not me."

"It-what?"

"Ron's prefect."

Her jaw dropped.

BINGO. He expected exactly the same reaction. Apparently he knew her very well.

"But- are you sure-"

Harry thrust badge back into Ron's hand.

"Yes."

"Ron! Err... Wow!... Well done Ron... It's really-"

"Unexpected? Yeah!", interrupted George.

"No, I mean he'd done a loads... he's-"

It was enough for Ron. Not being the one being able to hide his emotions, he was sure that the hurt expression was clear on his face. She couldn't say a thing to back herself up. He never have felt such insulted, embarrassed and hurt in his whole life.

He should be celebrating it, right?

But why? After all, everybody thought he didn't deserve it. And he's certain that he believed it too.

Ron got up and stormed out of the room. He just couldn't remain there. He went straight to the room which was always empty, the room near Buckbeak's.

He felt like crying. He certainly was not the type of crying. But he felt like he should cry.

_**'No'**_, told a weak but ironically determined voice inside him.

**'I'll not cry. '**

**'Why'd I?'**

**'It's only that they don't think I should've been picked a prefect.'**

**'Why does it matter? ****They are only twins, Harry and Hermione.'**

**'But that's the matter! They are twins, Harry and Hermione. Your brothers, your best friend and your another best friend whom you happen to be in love with.'**

**'But I'll not cry. This is not worth it. THEY are not worth it. Are they?'**

"Yes", this time it was not a thought but a small whisper.

_**'YES'**_

Instead of crying, he started laughing.. Laughing at himself.. Laughing at what others thought about him; what he thought about himself.

He felt something wet on his face... It took him a second or two to realize that he was crying...

* * *

How's it? Good? Bad?

I always thought that the way twins, Hermione and Harry (here's the surprise) acted at the news of Ron being a prefect was really mean. Actions of twins were no surprise. They were always like that. And Hermione's reaction was also not very surprising to me. She never really considered Ron as someone who could achieve something. Or actually didn't bother to show it. But the surprise was Harry's reaction. He got jealous! For once in 5 years, Ron got something and he's JEALOUS. Even Molly was surprised for a moment. I changed the scene at end because I wanted to show that Ron also feels bad, which I don't know why JKR didn't show..

I know you want to click the small _**"REVIEW"**_ button, don't you?


End file.
